


Amalgam

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amalgam is a mixture of two or more metals dissolved in each other.  Short Lex introspection.  See?  Another without smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgam

## Amalgam

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Amalgam 

Introspective piece, Lex POV, an insight into the mind of a chemistry nerd, written by a chemistry nerd. For those who don't know, an amalgam is a mixture made of two metals dissolved in each other, the example here being Mercury and Sodium. Mercury is heavy and liquid, beautiful and poisonous. Sodium looks normal, but is reactive and dangerous. One really can blow up a swimming pool by tossing in a block of sodium metal. 

I don't own Lex's CoCk, nor Eminem's songs, nor Lex himself. If I did I'd initiate him into the world of geekdom and that'd be the end of the buxom bimbo brunettes bouncing aroung the castle. 

Anyway, feed me. 

* * *

The 9-foot portrait of his obsession mocked Lex as he sat in his lab, surrounded by revealed secrets and broken promises. He looked deeply at the photo. "What are you hiding, Clark?" he whispered. 

The portrait remained still. 

"He's dangerous," a voice in Lex's head whispered. 

Lex shook his head and stared at the screen showing the accident on the bridge. He turned to another one showing a recording from one of his father's bugs, a recording showing Clark staring at the ceiling, then disappearing into thin air with a look of panicked surprise. 

Lex turned away, his head drooping in sorrow as he remembered the times Clark had seemed to lose his control and his innocence. He picked up witness accounts of a fight at the Wild Coyote Bar in which Clark had picked up men twice is size and tossed them easily across the room. Underneath he found police reports of the arsonist fires for which Clark had been charged. He looked back up at the portrait. "You are dangerous, aren't you?" he asked the photo. 

Lex shook his head again to try to quiet the voice in his mind telling him just how dangerous Clark was. He moved to the stereo he kept in the lab for such bouts of distraction. He picked up a random mix CD and set the stereo to "shuffle." When the scratchy piano chords of Eminem's "Lose Yourself" drifted from the speakers Lex pulled the power cord out of the wall. 

He sank down into his chair and sighed, loud in the sudden silence. "What's happened to me?" he asked the portrait. "I used to disappear at night and stagger home at dawn. I used to have a different group of lovers every night, sometimes all at once. At Yale I once stole two pounds of sodium metal and used it to blow up the gym pool. I've become calm, non-reactive. And you did this to me, Clark. I lost myself when I met you. What have you done to me? What are you?" He stood up and glared angrily at the portrait. "Tell me!" he yelled. 

He fell back into his chair and dropped his head in his hands as his demand echoed throughout the lab. The voice came back. "You don't want to know," it said. "If you do find out, where's the mystery? Where's the appeal? The chase is more satisfying than the capture." 

"I need to know why," Lex whispered, finally giving in and acknowledging the voice. "I need to know what happened to me." 

"And what makes you think Clark holds the key? Because he fell from the sky with the meteorites? You're lost, Lex. You said so yourself, he's your obsession." 

"I know that. I lost myself in him the day I hit him." He gazed at the wrecked Porsche. "Maybe I don't want to lose him. Maybe I want to stay dissolved in him." He got up and plugged the stereo back in. "I'd rather lose myself than lose him." 

The chords of Eminem returned as Lex gazed at the portrait and fell back into his obsession. 


End file.
